


101 Days

by mccloudy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudy/pseuds/mccloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate reality where Max never returned to Arcadia Bay. She is still in Seattle with her parents. But fate ships Max and Chloe so much that even in alternate realities they'll always end up falling in love with each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hook Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! English is not my native language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Feedback is appreciated.

 

**Present Day**

It doesn’t feel as difficult now to look at Chloe’s pictures.

For the first time in months, she can finally smile. Smile while thinking of Chloe. She held the album tight in her hands. The album she and Chloe had picked up in a small store in Portland. It was a vintage album and Max had to have it. Inside lie picture after picture of her and Chloe on their little adventure.

She traced her fingers over the photo. It was a picture of Chloe on the beach.

* * *

 

_“Your strawberry ice cream, malady.” Chloe said, presenting the ice cream cone in front of Max and bowing like royalty._

_“Dork.” Max said, reaching for the ice cream._

_“Wait!” Chloe said, pulling the ice cream away from her. “What do I get for this lovely gesture?”_

_“Chloe, stop goofing around. Gimme that ice cream.”_

_“Nope. I want a reward.” Chloe sat next to Max making sure the ice cream is out of her reach. “Like…” She closed her eyes and pursed her lips waiting for a kiss._

_“What is that supposed to mean?” Max asked._

_“You know what it means.” Chloe peeks at her with one eye open. “Give mama that sugar.”_

_Max stares at her best friends for a while, chuckling at her goofiness. Chloe always liked to flirt with her but it was the first time she was this upfront._

_“It won’t be that easy to get a kiss from me, Che.” Max caught Chloe off guard and tickled her. Their laughter filled the quiet beach. It was raining a while ago, and that's why nobody was there._

_"Okay! Stop! You can have your ice cream." Chloe said, laughing in between words._

_“Success!” She shouted, throwing her hands in the air._

_“I let you win, this time, Maxine.” Chloe said. Just as Chloe was about to hand her the cone, the blob of ice cream fell directly on her crotch. Chloe's eyes widened and she squealed in 'pain'. "It's cold! Cold. Cold. Ah. Shit!"_

_Max didn't even consider to help her and just laughed at her best friend. Chloe stood up and pushed the already melting ice cream off of her stained jeans. Max took the opportunity to take a little souvenir of the moment. She grabbed her camera took a photo. The camera whirs and out came the photo._

_"I'm glad that was enjoyable for you." Chloe said._

_"It was." Max giggled._

_And then there were silence. The silence wasn’t awkward at all. The sound of the waves crashing was actually comforting. Being next to Chloe was the last thing on her mind to do in the holidays. But here she was, next to a completely new and improved Chloe. She felt strangely at home._

_“Thanks, Chloe.” Max said, in a whisper tone. “For all of this.”_

_“No problem” Chloe answered._


	2. Day 1

“Max, honey." Vanessa cried from downstairs. "We’re leaving!” She struggled to get her suitcase to roll on its wheel but to no avail. The suitcase went out of balance and fell to the ground. “Crap!” she said.

“Mom, relax,” Max says as she walked down the stairs. She helps her mother by putting the suitcase right side up again. “God, Mom. This is heavy. How many outfits are you carrying?” She said, exaggerating a huff. “It's only a two-week trip. Are you moving out or something?”

“Oh, Ha-ha. Very funny Maxine.”

“I’ll help you get this in the car,” Max said, looking at her frantic mother.

Outside, Ryan was in a fruitful conversation with the taxi driver. He didn't realize his two girls were in front of him until Max coughed, to get attention. "Ah. Let me get that." He said as he took the suitcase from Max and put it inside the boot of the car.

"And we are set to go," Ryan said, looking at her wife and then her daughter. “Max, you be good, okay? If there’s any emergency, immediately call us and call Aunt…”

“Aunt June and Uncle Mike. Got it.” Max said, firmly. Before her father could continue, she began talking again. “And tell Mrs. Baker next door. I got it, Mom.”

Vanessa smiled at her grown up daughter and gave her a hug. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I thought you love Paris?" She asked her daughter.

"And get in the way of your honeymoon while watching you guys make out all the time? No, thank you, Mom." Max made a disgusting look with her face. "Just get me some souvenirs or some fancy European snacks, okay?"

Vanessa laughed at the strange request. "Sure, honey."

“When are your friends coming?” Ryan asked.

“They’ll be here tonight. Kristen has some errands to do and Megan is helping her mom with something.” Max said.

“Alright. Don’t do anything crazy while we’re gone. I expect the house in one piece when we come back okay." He joked.

It was an unnecessary warning, knowing how Max isn't the partying type. She had always been a behaved daughter. There wasn't anything particularly hard in raising Max except for some normal growing up mistakes. She was a trouble maker when she was a kid but after moving to Seattle, the playful side of her toned down a bit. 

“If they can’t make it somehow, go over to Mrs. Baker’s, okay. I don’t want you to stay here alone.”

"Yes Mom, Dad. Now go. You'll be late for your flight." Max said, ushering her parents into the taxi. She closed the door softly, but enough power to make it shut tight. Vanessa rolled the windows down and said their goodbyes.

"Kiss Paris for me!" Max shouted, waving her hands.

Her parents blew her kisses as the taxi drove down the road. Max stood outside the on the sidewalk until she no longer sees the taxi and went inside. She stepped inside the house, her footsteps echoing through the empty house. She has the house all to herself and her friends for two weeks. _Awesome!_ She thought. She rushes upstairs to grab her phone and saw no new messages. She had been texting Kirsten and Megan in their group text since morning but none of them had answered. She was getting worried if they couldn't make it and she'll have to go to Mrs. Baker's next door which she didn't want to do at all. It wasn't that Mrs. Baker was mean, quite the opposite, actually. She is really nice but was a little weird. Once, she spent a day with the woman. All she could talk about was cats and boiled eggs cuisine. A day was weird enough, she can not imagine a whole two weeks with her.

_Max: Earth to Kristen and Megan_

_Are u guys coming or_ wat _?_ :(

          _Don't let me spend the week with Mrs. baker_ :'(

She threw her phone on the couch after sending the SOS text. The clock shows it's almost six in the evening. She decides to pass the time by watching whatever was on the TV. She scanned through the channels when she came across Peter Pan and the Pirates movie.

Pirates. She smiled at the thought of the word.

And then she remembered Chloe.

Chloe. The one she left in Arcadia Bay before moving to Seattle. After five years, she still feels guilty for leaving her when she needed her the most. But not as much as not keeping in touch after leaving her.

She would have if they didn't apart in such a bad note.

_"Just leave, Max. Don't ever come back."_

The words ring in her ears. She remembers how heartbroken Chloe looked when she told her she was leaving. How she just wanted to hug her and say it will all be fine. But it didn't. Max left without saying another word.

 _Stupid_. She says to herself, mentally punching her brain.

She has tried a few times to work up a nerve and call her, but she always chicken out in the last minute.

_I miss her. What is she doing now? Is she happy? Does she have new friends? Has she forgotten about me?_

The thoughts flood her one by one until she drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

 

Max winces at the obnoxious phone buzzing next to her head. She grabbed the phone and saw Megan's name on the screen. She answers the phone with a swipe.

“Hey, Meg." Max said, rubbing her temples. She tried to add words but Megan cuts her.

“Max, I’ve been trying to contact you. I thought you got kidnapped or something.”

"No. I was just asleep. Where are you?" Max asked.

"I can't make it, Max. My grandpa was admitted to the hospital this afternoon. He had a stroke." Megan said, her voice cracking.

"Oh my God. Is he alright?" Max said.

"He's fine but I'm really sorry I can't come over."

"Don't be silly, Megan. It's alright. Your family needs you. I'll be fine."

They talked for a little while about Megan's grandfather until Megan said her mother needed her for something and they say their goodbyes. After finishing the conversation she looked at her phone and there were 16 messages and 18 missed calls from Kristen and Megan.

_At 6:53 pm_

_Kristen: Hey Max_

_No can do sleepover_

_My family from Minnesota just came_

_mom won't let me out_

_I was looking forward to our sleepover_

_But yeah…_

_Anyway You be safe_

_Go over to Baker's :p_

_I'll pray 4 you_

_At 7:20 pm_

_Kristen: Max you mad?_

_I’m sorry. Megan is sorry too that we can't make it._

 

_At 8:15 pm_

_Kristen: Answer our calls._

 

_At 8:59 pm_

_Kristen:_ _Hellooooooooooo_

_Okay._

_???????_

 

She giggled at the messages but can’t help but feel sad that they couldn’t make it. She wonders why she didn't wake up after so many missed calls and messages. She was always a light sleeper.

 

_Max: It’s okay. I’ll just play video games by myself._

_Kristen: Finallly!_

_Gahd I wish I was there._

_I'll fnid out if I can come over next week, okay?_

_Ttyl_

_Busy with the fam_

 

And with that, the conversation is over. She was alone, with no one to talk to. She considers going to Mrs. Baker’s but she was too lazy to get off the couch and get her stuff ready. She also didn't want to bother the old lady this late. The clock shows it's almost ten. Mrs. Bakers is probably asleep, she thought.

She mindlessly browsed her social media on her phone, liking and reposting memes she found funny. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

She stopped moving, as if it was going to make her hear well, and made sure it was the doorbell ringing. She couldn’t think of anyone paying her a visit at this hour. Then again it could be Mrs. Baker. But she doubts she's awake at this hour.

Once again, the bell rang.

Lowering the volume of the TV, she walked over to the door slowly, avoiding making a sound. Her hands reach for the door knob when a knock startled her. She took a few steps back. Max waits for a while, slightly hoping the person would go away.

The person rings the door and knocks twice this time. Max could hear a sigh. And a few footsteps. The person knocks once again. “Hello?” The person says. 

A girl's voice. But no one she could recognize.

Max took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, only enough so her eyes can see.

The girl had her back turned when Max had the door opened. The door made a creaking sound which made the girl turn around. Both of them paused in the moment, looking at each other's.

“Max?” The girl said.

Max lingered for a while before recognizing the voice. "Chloe?"


	3. Day 1 (Part 2)

Max’s heart beat faster. A friend she has not seen for years is suddenly in front of her, unexpectedly. She was just thinking about her before the nap. She rubbed her eyes and squinted, making sure she wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. The girl had a bag pack around her shoulders, was wearing a leather jacket with a shirt underneath it that had a skull printed on it and was wearing boots. Even under the flickering porch light her dad had forgotten to replace since Christmas, she could see her friend’s blue hair under the beanie she was wearing. She took a deep breath and called her name.

“Chloe?”

The name felt so natural to her tongue. It almost made her tear up. Her longing to say the name out loud had finally lifted off her shoulders.

Chloe looked back at her, not knowing what to do. She fidgeted with her steps. Her legs were going down the steps but her body was turning towards Max.

“I, uh… was in the neighborhood, and…” She said, her hands were all over the place, pointing here and there, failing embarrassingly to cover the fact that she was nervous.

“In the neighborhood?” Max repeated.

“Yeah. Fuck… I… you know what? I should just go.”

She skipped down the steps and quickly walked away from the house. Max stood in front of the door, dumbfounded by Chloe’s attitude. A few seconds past and Max finally came to her senses and ran after the girl.

“Hey wait!” Max called. Chloe ignored Max and kept walking, picking up her pace. Max successfully caught up to Chloe and grabbed her right arm.

“Chloe, wait a second.”

Chloe slowly turned to face her. “What?” She said.

“’What?’" Max once again repeated Chloe's words."What do you mean ‘what’? I should be asking you that question.”

“I already said, I was in the neighborhood. I decided to come and see you.”

“Really?” Max asked.

“Yes. Really. What? You don’t appreciate me being here? Is that it?”

“I don’t mean it that way, Chloe.”

“I can leave, ya know. You clearly don’t want me to be here.”

“Chloe! I never said that. I was just aski-“

“You left me and never even called once. Now I’m here and you don’t even want me-.”

“CHLOE. Listen to me!” Max grabbed both of Chloe’s arm and shook her. Her voice echoed through the quiet, sleeping neighbourhood. Chloe yanked her arms from Max’s hold and looked the other way, avoiding eye contact.

Max sighed. “Let’s go back to my house.” She said, walking back to her house. When she realized Chloe isn’t following her, she stopped and turned around.

Chloe stood in the same spot, looking at Max with her hands crossed. She looked like a little girl sulking because her parents won't buy her that piece of candy from the store. Max couldn't help but smile, but the situation was serious so she had to hide the smile from Chloe.

“Chloe, please.” Max walked over to Chloe and drag the girl by the arm. Halfway there, Mrs Baker came out of her house.

“Is everything alright, Maxine?” Mrs Baker said while petting a white cat in her arms.

Both girls stopped walking and directed their view to the old lady. “Oh no. Did I wake you up, Mrs Baker? I’m sorry.” Max said. “It’s fine. We’re fine.”

Chloe scoffs and Max glared at her.

“And who is that girl? I believe I haven't met her.” Mrs Baker asked again.

“She’s just an old friend of mine. Mom and Dad know her.”

“Alright then.” She smiled but her face still looks worried. “If anything happens just come over, okay? I’ll be right here.”

She gives her a thumbs up and continues dragging Chloe into the house. When they reach the front door, Max pushed Chloe into the house and locked the door behind her. Chloe looked around the house and ended her gaze on Max. They stared at each other for a while, finding words to say. Max was about to say something when Chloe's stomach grumbled loudly. Chloe's face turned red, placing her hands on her tummy.

“Go sit in the living room. I’ll bring you something to eat.” Max laughed.

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight, you are on a backpacking trip and Seattle is your first destination and you decide to come and find me?”

“You make it sound like it’s an unbelievable story.” Chloe said as she ate the last bit of the spaghetti Max had prepared.

“Well... It's just that..." Max said but didn't finish her sentence. It was too painful to bring it up. Chloe knew what Max was going to say next, but she decided to keep quiet and let Max explain herself.

“Chloe… I was going to call you.”

“Yeah. And when would that be? It's been five years, Max. Were you going to wait until I was dead?"

“No! I was going to but I don’t know. I just assumed you didn’t want anything to do with me after that day.”

 _That day._ The day she left Arcadia Bay. Even just thinking about it makes Max's heart shiver.

“Assumed," Chloe scoffed. "And so you thought you were just going to forget about me and never look back?”

“No. I care about you a lot but…”

Max struggled with her words and again, she didn't finish her sentence. She was worried that she might say the wrong things again. Honestly, she doesn't even know why she did what she did. Or in this case, what she never did.

“Yeah.” Chloe said, smiling half-heartedly. “Hey, do you mind if I crash here?" She asked, throwing herself on the couch where Max had napped earlier.

“Of course, you’re crashing here. I won't let you go out this late.” Max said, sitting on the one seater next to the couch.

“Mhmm.” was all Chloe could mutter.

Max watched the TV for a minute, going through every channel. Late night weekdays programmes were always shitty so she decided not to watch it. She looked at Chloe who was laying face down on the couch, not moving.

"Chloe. You do know we have a Bed here, right?" She said. "Go sleep in my room, or the guest room... Whatever,"

The question was answered with Chloe’s quiet snores. Max checked to see if Chloe was really asleep.

 _She's still the same Chloe,_ she thought.  _I wish I can fall asleep that fast._

Max took a blanket from her room and used it to cover Chloe. She took off the beanie Chloe was wearing and caressed her soft blue hair.

"Goodnight Chloe," She whispered in her friend's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story is going too slow! The plot is going to progress soon :D  
> Hope you guys enjoy it so far and thanks for reading!


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day catching up with each other.

_"That's a dollar for the swear jar!"_

_"You mean your college fund," William walks around the house finding his keys. "A-ha! You can't hide from me_ forever, _" he said after he found his keys under his cap on the coffee table._

_"And no Chloe and Max wine-tasting session."_

_"Dad!" Chloe groaned._

_"Don't blow it because your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert_ , _" William said. "Max, you'll be here too right?" He turned to Max._

_"She's never leaving me!" Chloe said before Max could answer._

_"That makes all of us," William said as he walked out the front door._

* * *

Max slowly drifted out of her dream and into reality. She wasn't sure where she was but then realizes she's in her living room. She had been sleeping in an awkward position for the whole night. Her aching muscles finally started nagging to her body. As she tried to move into a more comfortable position, something fell off her body. 

A blanket falls softly on her feet. It was the blanket that Max had covered Chloe with. Chloe wasn't anywhere Max can see, but her backpack was still where she left it yesterday.

“Chloe?” she called. 

“I'm in the kitchen!” Chloe answered.

Max pulled herself up with every strength she has, wobbling for a while, fighting the headache that happens when you stand up too fast. As she walks into the kitchen, she saw Chloe sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Chloe said, giving Max a small smile. Max returns the smile and gave Chloe a confused look.

“Yeah sure, Chloe. Help yourself to anything you want.” Max teases.

“I was hungry and you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up. So," Chloe said, eating a mouthful of the cereal. "I did you a favor by being less of a burden to you. You're welcome.”

“Ugh well, you should have. I’ve been sleeping since yesterday and now I have a headache.” Max rubs her temples. She leans on the counter where Chloe is sitting on. “Are you…leaving, I mean, going anywhere today?” She asked.

“Nope. Unless you have any plans for being a good host.” Chloe said as she slurped the milk in the bowl. She then jumped off the counter and went to the sink to wash her bowl. Max gazed at her intently, not saying a word. Chloe had taken off her jacket. She was wearing a tank top, the one she thought was a shirt yesterday, revealing the tattoos on her right arm. She examined it from afar until her focus was interrupted by Chloe's question.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" She said.

"In Paris, honeymoon-ing."

"You didn't join them? Dude, it's Paris."

"No. I didn't feel like it." Max answered, shortly. Something about Chloe's presence here still makes her nervous. They had been apart for so long, it somehow feels right but it also feels so weird. Chloe finished washing her bowl and wiped her hand with a towel and turned to face Max.

"How long?"

"Huh?" Max said, confused.

"When are your parents coming back?" Chloe rephrased her question.

"Oh," Max said. "They'll be back in two weeks."

Chloe nods her head multiple times. Chloe walked around the kitchen looking at fancy plates and mugs the Caulfield Household has while Max watched closely.

"Nice tattoo," Max said. "I like your blue hair."

"Thanks," Chloe said. "I look badass, right?"

Max laughed. And again they fall into total awkward silence. Max coughed and then Chloe coughed. 

“God damn it, this small talk shit is boring. Look, Max. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot last night.” She said, walking over to stand next to Max.

“I'm the one who needs to apologize," Max said as she holds both of Chloe's hands. "I'm sorry I was such a terrible friend. I left when you needed me the most and I didn’t even tried to make things better with you. I was being stupid and selfish." She continued, holding back a tear. "I can't turn back time and change the past but I can make things right now."

Chloe didn't say anything, she kept her gaze on the floor.

"I'm really glad you're here. Che." Max said. She averted Chloe's eyes into her own. She smiled as those blue eyes meet hers.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "You are a terrible friend," She started laughing, "The worst actually,”

“Hey! I say some nice words and you say some nice words back. That’s how it works.”

"Not in my zone. Missed you, Super Max."

"I miss you too, Chloe."

They both went in for a bear hug, 'crushing' each other. Max's face buried in Chloe's chest, lightly suffocating her but she wanted to let Chloe end the hug. They sway for a while until Chloe pat Max's back.

“Okay, that's enough hugging. I need to take a shower. Borrow your towel and shower stuff?”

“Yeah, just go upstairs to my room, everything you need is in there. In the meantime, I’ll fix us some breakfast.”

“YES. Double breakfast. And that’s why I miss ya, Max. God, how did I survive without you in my life for the past 5 years?" Chloe said as she skips to the stairs.

Max felt flattered but also guilty, again, by the constant reminder of her leaving Chloe. It’s weird how they got along really fast despite not seeing each other for so long. She cooked omelettes and toasted some bread enough for her and Chloe. This is the first time in a long time since she had made breakfast for herself, let alone for someone else. She suddenly realized that she hadn't told her parent about Kristen and Megan. She grabbed her phone and saw there were 3 missed Facetime calls.

She plopped on the couch and returned the call.

When her mother answers, Vanessa’s face was really close to the screen.

“Just a second, Max." There was a lot of background noise and she realizes her parents were walking in outside in some sort of row of shops.

"Look how fancy it is here, Max." The camera turns a whole 360 degrees. Max sees a beautiful sidewalk, fancy little shops on the side with sideboard with words she can't pronounce properly. The camera turns back to her mother's face. "Ah. You’d love to be here."

“Thanks for rubbing it in, Mom.” Max rolled her eyes.

She heard her dad mumbled something about Mrs. Baker and a girl. The old lady must've told her parents, how sweet, she thought.

“Max, Mrs. Baker told us about some girl with a blue hair came to the house? And you were arguing? Who was that?”

“No need to worry, Mom. It was Chloe.”

“Chloe? Your Chloe?” Vanessa asked.

Max laughed at the "Your Chloe' remark and blushed a little. She nodded, "Yes, Mom. My Chloe."

"Oh. That’s wonderful," Vanessa said, turning to Ryan who was also smiling, clearly delighted by it. "Is she alright? Why did she come all the way there? Where is she? Is she there with you? Can we talk to her? Where-"

Before Vanessa could ask even more question, Max cuts her, "Okay, okay. I'll go get here."

Max walked up the stairs and into her room. The door was opened so she walked right in. Chloe was still wearing a towel, trying to wear her bra. “Fuck-. You scared me, Max."

“Oh shit. I should’ve knocked first. My mom wants to talk you,"

While Max waited for Chloe to dress up, she told her mother that Kristen and Megan couldn't come and stay with her. Her parents then started talking about a fancy meal they had yesterday, which made Max a little jealous. Chloe wore a white t-shirt with a cartoon polaroid camera printed on it and sweatpants she had scoured in Max's closet without asking her first. When she finishes, she took the phone off Max's hands. She sat down on Max's bed, followed closely by Max.

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. C. How is Paris?" Chloe said.

“Max already told you? It's amazing here." Vanessa said. "Max was supposed to come with us. So now she's missing out on a lot of great photos for her portfolio,"

"Mom. That's enough. I'm dying here." Max said, burying her face in her hands. Chloe laughs and nudges Max.

“What are you doing in Seattle, Chloe?” Vanessa asked.

“I was on a little self-discovering trip and I just thought, ‘Wouldn’t it be great to surprise Max’?’ So here I am,” She answered looking at the already smiling Max.

“Well, I’m glad you’re there to keep her company.”

“Chloe. Blue hair. That's pretty hip." Ryan said, but his face is not visible on the camera. Both Max and Chloe laughed at his attempt of trying to sound cool.

"Thanks, Mr. C," Chloe said, still trying to contain her laugh.

"Okay, you guys can go back to whatever you two were doing. We just wanted to make sure Max is safe. Chloe, it's nice to see you again." Vanessa said.

"It's nice to see you guys too, Mr. and Mrs. C."

"Oh and Chloe, make sure Max doesn't invite any strangers to the house. Like last time." Vanessa gave her daughter the eye.

“OH MY GOD, MOM!” Max tried to steal the phone from Chloe.

“Oh really?" Chloe grins, as she snatched the phone away from Max.

"Yes. We were out of town and Max was staying home alone for the weekend," Vanessa said. While she was talking, Max and Chloe was fighting for the phone, stumbling over each other. "We came back early and saw- What is going on there?" Max pushed Chloe off the bed and finally got a hold of her phone. "Ow!" Chloe shouted.

"Great story. Okay, bye Mommmmmmm, Dadddd. Love youuuu." Max ended the call with a tap before her mother could say anything.

"So, who is this stranger we're talking about?" Chloe asked, wiggling her eyebrow.

"We weren't talking about that," Max said.

"Yes, we were. Come on. Now that I'm back in your life, I should know about these things." Chloe said, pouting her lips.

Max moved closer to Chloe and looked her right in the eye for a few seconds. "Breakfast is ready," Max said, throwing a towel over Chloe's face. Chloe watched as Max exited the room before following her close behind.

* * *

 

Max was in the kitchen doing the dishes after they had their breakfast. She tried to make Chloe do it but all she got was a long groan from her. "What do you want to do today?" Max asked, louder than her normal voice so Chloe can hear. She didn't get any response so she kept quiet until she finished all the dishes.  to the kitchen and did the

"What do you want to do today?" Max asked, louder than her normal voice so Chloe can hear her from the living room. She didn't get any response so she kept quiet until she finished all the dishes.

"Chloe?" She called. She looked around and saw the sliding door leading to the backyard had been opened. She went outside and saw Chloe sitting in one of the chairs her mother had previously called 'a great piece of furniture'. Chloe was smoking, which isn't really surprising to Max. She remembered the first time Chloe dared her to take a drag of her Dad's cigarettes. She refused to do it because she was scared of how it'll taste like, and Chloe, being herself, said she was a 'pussy' and 'should take risks' and 'live life awesomely'. Chloe took a long inhale of the cig and threw up on Max's bed. It was so awful, Max had to clean her bed multiple times to get rid of the puke smell.

“You smoke? I thought cigarettes makes you puke," Max teases

Chloe laughed, clearly thinking of the same memory. "That was my first time, okay. I've grown to the taste." Chloe hands the pack to Max, "Want one? Or are you still Miss Goody Two Shoes?"

 "No, I don’t smoke," Max said. Chloe put the pack back in her pockets.

"So, how is Arcadia Bay?" Max asked.

"It’s shitty as always. I’m glad I’m out of there even if it’s just for a while," Chloe takes a long drag and blew the smoke away from Max's direction.

"I kind of miss that town. I actually planned on going to Blackwell for my senior year," Max said. Chloe raised her brows indicating her to continue. "But, my friends told me to stay. So, here I am. Still."

"Why? There're tons of other good art schools out there than Blackwell."

"I don't know. I just wanted to." Max said, mumbling her words. "How have you been?" She asked, almost regretting because knowing Chloe, she'll give a sarcastic answer.

"Well, after my best friend left me right after my dad died, my mom married a total douchebag and a few years later, I got kicked out of school. Life is going hella awesome right now." Chloe gave Max a sheepish grin but Max didn't look at her. She waited for a response but Max didn't give her one.

"I wanted to drop out, anyway," Chloe said after a few seconds past. "I was too cool for school,"

Max looked at her best friend and said, "I should have been there with you,"

"Max. Stop it." Chloe cuts her, "I didn't come all the way here to make you feel sad or myself sad, and...let's not talk about Arcadia Bay, okay? I just want to forget about my life there for a while."

"Yeah. Sure..." Max said, "What do you want to do today? There's a cool place to hang out downtown if you want,"

"Can we just stay home today? I don't feel like walking around." Chloe said, flicking the ashes from her cigarette.

"Okay. I'll see what's good on Netflix and order some pizza. Does that sound good?" Max asked.

"That sounds heavenly,"  Chloe said.

Max smiled at her and walked into the house, shutting the sliding door. Chloe stayed outside, finishing her cig. Just as she was about to take the last drag, her phone buzzes in her pocket. It was a text message from a friend back home.

_**Rachel** : dude_

_are u alive_

_soooo have you told her yet?_

Chloe read the message over and over, but she put the phone back into her pocket without replying. _Not yet_ , she whispered to herself. _Not just yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Rachel is alive in this story. She is obviously good friends with Chloe. Sorry for the late update, I got stuck in planning of the plot lines. If anyone wants to help me write this story by giving ideas(like fluffy prompts, angst or whatever your imaginative heart desires for pricefield), feel free to inbox me or something because I'd love to write some of your ideassss :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment or feedback. I'd love to hear from you guys.


	5. Day 3

"Get your ass up or I'm going to pour cold water on you," Max said sternly while she went through her closet trying to find something to wear. Max was up earlier than usual, probably because she felt giddy with the presence of Chloe next to her. She didn't sleep too well, but it didn't bother her. She wasn't tired at all. Chloe, however, was still snoozing and there was no sign of her waking up soon.

Yesterday, they spent the whole day sitting in front of the TV, binge watching tv shows and movies. After about 7 episodes of American Horror Story, Max attempted to take Chloe out but the girl refused. Chloe said she wanted to spend the whole day indoors. Max, being herself, obliged to Chloe's request. She had to endure Chloe's inner film critic the whole day. Chloe managed to find even the smallest thing to criticize in every single film they watched.

The day quickly turned into night. They didn't even notice until Mrs. Baker came over to check on them. She bought them mashed potato for dinner. When the old lady saw the amount of pizza boxes lying on the floor, she practically forced the two girls to go over to her house to have a 'proper dinner'. After the short visit to Mrs. Baker's house, they went back home, continuing their TV marathon until past midnight and then went to bed.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," Max said. She put on her pink doe shirt and grabbed her gray hoodie from the hanger.

"Mghmhmmgm," Chloe mumbled through the pillow.

"I'm serious, Chloe."

Max walked over and bounced on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Waaaaakeee uuuuup, Chloeeeee,"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE. OKAY I'M UP!" Chloe pulled the blanket off of her furiously and sat down. She mumbled a few words again but Max was too lazy to ask what she said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I am going to give you a tour of Seattle,"

"But I don't feel like going out." Chloe groaned.

"No." Max shook her head. "We already stayed home yesterday, I'm taking you to somewhere awesome today."

"Just a few couple hours of sleep..." She falls back on the bed and faked snored.

Max rolled her eyes, "What kind of backpacking trip is this? I thought people go backpacking to discover new places?"

Chloe opened her eyes wide. _Shit. Play it cool._

"I..uh…It's just that…I need to recharge okay. It's a long journey from Arcadia Bay to Seattle. And I made a few stops here and there... So I earned it." She stuttered with her words.

"Well, a full day's rest is enough for any adult. We literally spent the whole day on the couch yesterday. So get your fucking ass off the bed. I'm taking you somewhere special." Max said as she stood up from the bed.

"Special?" Chloe asked.

"Really special," Max said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 "Museum, hipster restaurant, parks and a quirky souvenir shop," Chloe said, "Very fancy date."

"Date?" Max laughed. "Who goes to the museum for a date?"

"That would be you, hippie." Chloe poked Max's belly button. Max responded with a shriek of laughter which made everyone look at her.

"Don't embarrass me, dude." Max slapped Chloe's hands. They made their way to their parked car. They entered the car and Max drove off from the area.

A few minutes into the ride, Chloe speaks up. "So, I assume the next stop would be your special place?"

"You assumed right," Max smiled but her gaze is still on the road.

Chloe looked out the window, admiring the sight. A sight so foreign to her. A life so different from hers, in quiet Arcadia Bay.

"Your life must've been awesome ever since you moved here, right?" Chloe said out of nowhere, "There's so much happening here, not like Shit Bay,"

"Oh don't say that. Arcadia is a really sweet little town, it has its charms."

"Stop bullshitting. You and I know that town is practically a ghost town. WE both wanted to leave that place, remember?" Chloe said. Max laughed shortly after.

"I'm really glad you're doing fine here. This city is perfect for you," Chloe said again, still looking out the window. "I've seen your portfolio,"

"You went through my stuff?" Max asked.

"Well, not really. You left it on your desk, it practically begged me to open it. You've got some serious shit in there…" Chloe finally turned to face Max but Max wasn't looking at her.

"Don't flatter me too much," Max said. Her face was blushing.

"But seriously, though, your life must be more exciting living here,"

"You could say that," Max said. Part of it is true, her life has been great in terms of career building. But there was always something missing, and she knew exactly what it was. Or more importantly, who it was. When she opened her mouth to say something her phone rang.

Max was driving so Chloe took the phone out of Max's bag to look at it.

"It's..." Chloe paused for a second. "Finn..?" The phone continued to ring.

Max gripped the steering wheel tighter when Chloe said it. Chloe noticed her tense up, "Are you okay?" handing Max the phone.

"Just ignore that, heh," She said simply, taking the phone from her. Max tapped the phone to ignore and put it on silent. Max placed her phone on the dashboard and focused on her driving.

"He's calling again." Chloe looked at the phone lighting up again. "Do you want me to answer it?"

"It's fine. Just leave it." Max kept her eyes on the road.

The car finally stopped at a red light. Finn called again and Max quickly grabbed the phone to answer it. Chloe looked the other way, trying not to be nosy. But in the midst of the awesome tune and loud (which Max had subtly turned the volume up seconds before the third call) that was playing on the radio she could make out a few words of ‘I'll call you back' and 'I'm busy', but she wasn't sure. Chloe pretended to not notice the call had ended and pretended to be immersed in the song.

"Sorry for that," Max said turning the volume down slightly.

"For what?" Chloe said. "You say sorry about everything." She laughed, turned the volume up again and danced to the song.

 

* * *

 

 

"A beach? This is your special place?" Chloe asked when they arrived.

"Yeah! Just in time for the sunset." Max opened her door and exited the car. Chloe followed suit. Max asked Chloe to go on over, so she walked nearer to where the water meets the sands. There were a few other people there, some walking their dogs and some just hanging around, probably waiting for the sunset too. She kicked off the sand and etched her name on the muddy part of the sand with using her finger. She heard a click and whirring sound. She turned around and saw Max with a polaroid camera behind her.

Chloe walked closer to Max and looked at the instant photo in Max's hands.

"Could you get any more hipster?" Chloe joked.

"Well, I think polaroid cameras are awesome," Max took a picture of the sunset. The camera whirs and out comes the photo. "You know that feeling when you look at an old picture, and you can almost feel the emotion in it? Just by looking it you can feel these overwhelming feeling of love and warmth. I love how simple and easy it is to capture that emotion with an analog camera. They're just simple and romantic."

"Look at the beat poet here," Chloe said making Max laugh.

Chloe sat on the sand, facing the sunset. Max took a few more shots before taking a seat next to Chloe. They both stayed quiet enjoying the view.

"What made this your special place?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Max said, she looked at Chloe, "It just reminded me of Arcadia Bay. I was having a hard time fitting in at school, so my mom took me here to relax. It felt like home, being here. The beach always reminds me of the times we spent playing pirates together. It feels so peaceful here." She paused for a moment, "And uh, awesome sunset. I'm sorry. I'm being emo again."

"It's okay. I'm glad you brought me here." Chloe said. "It's a pretty awesome sunset. But Arcadia Bay's is better."

"I know. I kind of miss it."

"You can always go there if you want,"

"You could-" Max's phone rang again. She looked at the caller, "Excuse me," Max said to Chloe. Chloe simply nodded and watched the girl walk away.

When she is sure Max is at a safe distance, she took her phone out too and called Rachel. The phone beeps for a while and then there was a rustling sound.

"Hey!" Rachel said, enthusiastically.

"Duuuuuuuuude," Chloe groaned. "I can't fucking do this. I don't know..."

"Ugh. To think that I actually thought you've told her because you've been ignoring my texts." Rachel sighed. "What have you been doing?"

"Hanging out at her house."

"And?"

"Nothing. We're just hanging out."

"Chloe. I love you. But, I can't help you on this. You need to do this on your own. You said it yourself."

"I know..." She made an exaggerated sobbing sound. "But she looks so happy and I don't want to ruin that. She's smiling now talking to that Finn guy."

"Who the fuck is...I don't care. CHLOE. Listen to me. If you don't tell her, it's going to ruin her even more."

Chloe placed her face on her palm thinking over the stuff Rachel just said. "I just want..." Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Shit!" She said, startled.

"Oh sorry. Didn't realize you were on the phone." Max said, backing off a little.

"No no no no. It's fine. What's up?" She ended the call without saying goodbye to Rachel.

"Um...okay. Let's go over there to get a better view of that sunset." Max said. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I'm great. Absolutely great. Let's go." Chloe stood up and hooked her arms to Max's. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome :D


End file.
